Com Amor
by Helena Menezes
Summary: Este é um apanhado de cartas que Teddy Lupin escreveu às duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, seus pais, entre a infância e a idade adulta. Elas contam um pouco da história de um menino que, embora cercado de amor, muitas vezes se sentia absolutamente solitário.
1. Primeira Carta

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Sei que estão mortos, mas vovó diz que escrever é um bom jeito de mostrar o que estou sentindo para outras pessoas e acho que as únicas pessoas para quem quero mostrar meus sentimentos agora são você. Ela diz que agora não preciso enviar cartas pelo correio-coruja para me comunicar com vocês, mas não sei se acredito nela. Talvez, eu pegue Fuchsia emprestada sem que vovó saiba, ela nunca deixou de entregar uma correspondência! _

_Acho que vovó deixou escapar essa história de escrever ser uma boa maneira de dizer o que estou sentindo porque estava um pouco chateada comigo. Ela queria que eu aprendesse a ler e escrever, mas não tinha nenhuma graça ficar em casa tentando se lembrar dos vários sons do "s" e, sempre que vovó saía da sala para buscar algo para comer, eu fugia para o meu quarto e tentava mudar minha aparência para ela não me reconhecer. Nunca funcionou._

_Então, vovó disse que eu poderia escrever sobre meus sentimentos e caiu a ficha: eu poderia escrever para vocês quando aprendesse como se fazia. Ouvi-a contar para o Harry ontem o quanto eu havia progredido em tão pouco tempo e achei que já estava na hora. Não sei muito bem o que significa "progredir", mas acho que é uma coisa boa, porque ela estava sorrindo._

_Eu contei ao Harry o que estava fazendo e pedi que lesse a minha carta e corrigisse todos os meus erros. Eu ainda não sou bom em escrever, mesmo tentando bastante por vocês. Harry disse que corrigiria por mim, apesar dele achar que vocês não se importariam com os erros porque estariam felizes demais com o fato de eu ter escrito uma carta para vocês. Não sei se é verdade, mas decidi não arriscar, não quero que vocês pensem que sou burro. Ele me contou que os pais dele também morreram quando ele era bebê, por isso eu pedi a ele e, talvez, por isso ele tenha aceitado fazer._

_Papai e mamãe, eu queria começar dizendo que tenho nove anos. Não sei se vocês conseguem contar os anos do lugar onde estão, então é melhor eu dizer. Eu sei que nove anos parece muita coisa para um garoto que está aprendendo a escrever, já vi muitos garotos mais novos que eu escrevendo cartas, mas eu nunca tive paciência de aprender e ninguém nunca me forçou até agora._

_Eu moro com a vovó desde que vocês morreram e foi ela que me ensinou que não posso comer doces antes do almoço, que preciso ser educado com as pessoas mais velhas e que não posso mudar minha aparência na frente dos trouxas que são nossos vizinhos. _

_Tenho alguns amigos trouxas, aliás. Eles não sabem que eu sou bruxo, mas acham a minha casa muito esquisita por não ter um computador, uma televisão ou mesmo eletricidade. Já pedi a ela uma vez que me deixasse ter uma televisão, mas vovó diz que não devo ter coisas trouxas, pois não poderei leva-las comigo para Hogwarts daqui três anos e sentirei falta se tiver agora._

_Vovó é chata com muitas coisas, ela tem muitas regras. Mas eu realmente a amo e sei que ela quer o meu bem, por isso, eu só desobedeço quando realmente preciso. Como agora._

_Harry também sempre aparece por aqui. Ele é meu padrinho e, apesar da vovó ser amiga dele, ela diz que foram vocês que o escolheram para mim. Por isso, eu queria dizer "obrigado". Harry é o melhor padrinho do mundo, ele está sempre aqui e gosta de me levar para tomar sorvete, me ensinar a andar em uma vassoura de verdade e contar histórias das aventuras dele. Ele tem dois filhos, James tem três anos e Albus tem um ano, eles são como irmãos para mim e eu sou como um irmão para eles também, porque todos sempre agiram como se fôssemos de verdade. _

_Harry nunca mentiu a respeito de nada para mim, como os adultos costumam fazer. Quando eu perguntei como são feitos os bebês, ele me mostrou um livro com desenhos explicando – ainda não entendi muito bem como funciona, mas eu vi que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Vovó me contou uma história engraçada sobre cegonhas que qualquer um saberia que é mentira, mas sei que ela só não sabia como explicar de um jeito que eu entendesse._

_Só que, apesar de eu amar o Harry e a vovó, as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo são vocês. Eu sei que é maldade com eles, porque realmente se esforçam muito, mas eu não posso evitar. Vovó me contou que vocês morreram para que eu fosse feliz e, desde que eu descobri isso, não consigo amar ninguém como amo vocês. Espero que o Harry não fique triste comigo quando ler isso, mas eu precisava escrever; mas talvez ele entenda, porque os pais dele também morreram quando ele era bebê._

_É difícil crescer sem conhecer vocês. Parece que todas as histórias não vão ser o suficiente para eu deixar de sentir a sua falta. E, também, é injusto que exista uma pessoa que conheça tão bem você, mamãe, e não tenha ninguém que possa falar tanto sobre você, papai. _

_Além disso, eu realmente queria que vocês me ensinassem a voar em uma vassoura ou sobre como eu devo respeitar os mais velhos. Não que vovó e o Harry não sejam ótimos, é só que eu sinto falta de ter um pai e uma mãe, como todo mundo. Mas queria que vocês soubessem que eu entendo e que eu amo vocês. E que eu sou feliz, apesar de sentir a falta de vocês._

_Com todo amor do mundo,_

_Teddy Lupin_

_PS: Harry leu essa carta e descobriu que eu sentia falta de pessoas que pudessem falar sobre você, papai. Ele pediu que a professora McGonagall, de Hogwarts, viesse me contar algumas coisas sobre como você era quando foi aluno dela. Vamos nos encontrar em Hogwarts, no próximo fim de semana – mal posso esperar para conhecer o castelo!_

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Essa é uma história que eu comecei a escrever há alguns meses.

Remus e Tonks são minhas personagens favoritas e eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber o que ocorreu com o filho deles, o Teddy. Então, resolvi criar algo e, disso, saiu essa fanfiction.

Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, ela está dividida em seis cartas do Teddy e um pequeno epílogo, muito diferente e muito semelhante.

Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui. Positivamente ou negativamente, não deixem de comentar.


	2. Segunda Carta

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Sempre há muita coisa que contar a vocês, mas eu não tive a oportunidade de escrever novamente desde a última carta. Vovó descobriu que eu havia pegado Fuchsia emprestada sem pedir para enviar uma carta a vocês quando ela procurou a coruja para alimentá-la e não achou: ela foi me perguntar e tive que confessar. Eu não sei mentir, especialmente para a vovó._

_Quando eu disse porque a coruja havia sumido, ela franziu o cenho e me encarou com um olhar de pena que me deixou ao mesmo tempo com raiva e envergonhado. Vovó me explicou que não adiantava mandar cartas para os mortos, porque a coruja jamais os acharia. Ela disse que vocês estavam sempre comigo, mas eram invisíveis a todos os vivos, inclusive corujas._

_Quando Fuchsia voltou, estava exausta e ainda trazia a carta consigo. Ela me olhou triste, como se esperasse que eu brigasse com ela, mas eu só passei a mão na sua cabeça e pedi desculpas por dar a ela uma missão impossível. Naquela noite, eu chorei._

_Mas eu não teria desistido de enviar cartas por causa disso. Eu desisti porque, duas noites depois de Fuchsia voltar, ouvi vovó conversando com o Harry. Percebi pelo tom dela que estava muito braba com ele, apesar de estar falando baixo. A culpa era minha, vovó estava chateada com o Harry porque ele me ajudou com a carta. Lembro-me que ela disse a ele que não devia alimentar minhas fantasias sobre vocês._

_Desde então, eu tenho tentado me comunicar com vocês todo dia apenas conversando antes de dormir, não sei se vocês escutam. Mas, agora que eu estou em Hogwarts, não posso mais conversar com vocês, porque os meus colegas de dormitório achariam esquisito me ouvir falando com pessoas mortas que eles não podem ver. Por isso, há um mês não conto nada para vocês. Sinto tanta falta! Muito mais falta do que da vovó, do Harry e da minha casa. _

_Então, eu me lembrei daquela carta que escrevi há três anos e resolvi escrever de novo. Espero que vocês possam ler isso aqui. Se podem me ouvir conversando com vocês, poderão ler a carta, mesmo sem que eu a envie. Não é?_

_Estar em Hogwarts é muito empolgante! Eu havia vindo ao castelo apenas uma vez antes desse ano para ouvir histórias sobre você, papai. Estava ansioso para voltar e explorar tudo que existe por aqui: o castelo, a floresta, a vila de Hogsmead. Além disso, todos os adultos já haviam me contado muitas histórias sobre os dias em que vocês estudavam em Hogwarts e eu conhecia alguma coisa sobre as histórias de vocês. Eu estava realmente ansioso para morar no castelo!_

_Desde que vocês morreram, aconteceram algumas mudanças por aqui. Contaram-me que a batalha destruiu todo o castelo e precisaram reformá-lo completamente. Hermione Granger, que é amiga do Harry e às vezes aparece na casa dele enquanto estou lá, me disse que está muito parecido com o que era antes, mas acrescentaram algumas coisas._

_Para começar, há um memorial no saguão de entrada em homenagem a todos os que lutaram na batalha contra o Voldemort, aqui em Hogwarts. Ele é uma imensa estátua de uma fênix e, na base, estão os nomes de todas as pessoas que morreram na batalha de Hogwarts. Todos os dias, antes do café da manhã, eu passo pelo memorial e procuro os nomes de vocês, sinto-me orgulhoso em vê-los lá: vocês não são apenas os meus heróis, vocês são heróis para todo o mundo bruxo._

_Os seus túmulos também estão aqui, em um lugar próximo à floresta. Soube pelo Harry que o primeiro a ser enterrado ali foi o Dumbledore; ele me contou que estava no enterro e que foi muito bonito e triste. Depois da batalha, resolveram enterrar todos os que morreram pela nossa causa ao lado dele, porque acharam que eles mereciam essa homenagem. Harry disse que foi forçado a ir nesse enterro também, mas que não estava prestando muita atenção porque só conseguia pensar que conhecera todas aquelas pessoas e queria que estivessem vivas. _

_Os alunos são proibidos de entrar no cemitério sem a presença de um adulto e vovó nunca me deixou vir, dizendo que eu era novo demais para encarar essa visão. Harry não concordava, ele achava que era bom eu ver o lugar onde meus pais estão descansando agora, mas vovó é a minha guardiã e é ela quem decide essas coisas. _

_Agora que estou em Hogwarts, eu tenho vontade de pedir a algum professor que me dê permissão para ir vê-los, acho que eles deixariam, mas ainda não consegui reunir coragem. Eu tenho medo de que vovó esteja certa, que eu não esteja pronto. Vocês entendem, não é?_

_Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, estar em Hogwarts é muito excitante. É a primeira vez em que eu tenho amigos bruxos da minha idade e é ótimo poder conversar com eles sobre qualquer assunto. Minha melhor amiga é Eilidh Griffiths (Lidh), ela é da minha casa e bisneta do Ollivander; ela diz que quer estudar bastante para herdar a loja dele, o que me faz pensar que talvez possa contar meu maior segredo a ela. _

_Eu me esqueci de contar que estou na Hufflepuff, como você, mamãe. Estou feliz por isso, embora eu tenha desejado durante toda a minha vida ser um gryffindor, como o Harry. É que ele me falou bastante sobre a Mulher Gorda, o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e a Sala Comunal. E eu não senti que estava traindo vocês por desejar isso porque você, papai, foi da Gryffindor. Mas estou muito feliz por ser um hufflepuff como você, mamãe. _

_Não lembro o que o Chapéu disse com todas as palavras, ele falou bastante coisa e estava muito indeciso entre Hufflepuff e Gryffindor, mas, no final, ele falou algo sobre o meu coração ser nobre e leal. Confesso que eu guardei essas palavras porque elas fazem eu me sentir importante._

_As aulas são ótimas. A minha favorita é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, porque eu quero ser auror como você, mamãe, ou professor dessa matéria como você, papai. Vovó diz que essas minhas ambições não devem ser levadas em conta por enquanto, porque eu sou uma criança e estou apenas começando a aprender magia. Acho que ela tem razão, mas vovó não sabe que o principal motivo para eu querer ser uma dessas coisas é porque eu quero ser um herói, como vocês foram, e fazer vocês se orgulharem de mim como eu me orgulho de vocês._

_Tenho me esforçado bastante, mesmo nas matérias que não gosto, e minhas notas são sempre "O" (Ótimo) ou "EE" (Excede Expectativas). O Harry diz que vocês vão gostar de saber disso, ele diz que todos os pais sempre gostam de saber que os filhos são bons alunos._

_Aliás, o Harry sabe que estou mandando essa carta, eu mandei uma carta a ele perguntando se não era uma atitude muito burra, mas ele me disse que eu deveria fazer isso se fizesse eu me sentir bem._

_Por hora, eu fico por aqui. Quando eu tiver mais novidades, escrevo de novo. Continuem olhando por mim._

_Com amor,_

_Teddy Lupin _

_PS: Eu mandei essa carta ao Harry para que ele a corrigisse. Ele disse que vocês não se importariam com meus erros, mas acho que ainda não escrevo muito bem. _

_PPS: Logo depois de eu escrever a carta, fiquei pensando e cheguei à conclusão de que estava sendo bobo em ter medo. Como é muito difícil entrar em contato com a professora McGonagall, eu conversei com a professora Webb, que é a diretora da minha casa. Ele me olhou com a cara de pena que eu detesto ver nos adultos quando menciono vocês e disse que precisaria conversar com a diretora antes. Estou esperando para ver, mas vou deixar essa carta no túmulo de vocês, quando eu for._

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer ao Rafa Souza, que gentilmente comentou e favoritou a história, e às outras pessoas que seguiram e favoritaram. Vocês me incentivam a continuar escrevendo.

Segunda coisa, eu vou tentar fazer pelo menos uma atualização semanal entre quinta-feira e sábado. Embora essa fanfiction esteja bem encaminhada (com quatro capítulos escritos), vou postar ela lentamente para que não exista um hiatus muito grande entre o capítulo quatro e o cinco. Se a escrita render muito, posso passar a atualizar a fic mais rápido, é claro.

Agradeço a todos que leram e, novamente, àqueles que seguiram, favoritaram e comentaram. Até a próxima!


	3. Terceira Carta

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Eu não escrevo há algum tempo por muitas razões. _

_A primeira, e eu acho que vocês vão entender, é que tenho estado bastante ocupado estudando e me divertindo em Hogwarts. Contaram-me que vocês também foram bons alunos e se divertiram bastante enquanto estiveram por aqui. _

_Minhas notas no primeiro e no segundo anos foram boas, eu tirei "A" (Aceitável) apenas em História da Magia, porque é uma matéria muito chata. Minhas melhores matérias foram Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços e Transfiguração. Aliás, a professora Webb, que é a nossa professora de Transfiguração desde que a professora McGonagall se tornou diretora, está muito interessada no meu talento como metamorfomago. _

_Por falar nisso, eu escolhi Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Estudo dos Trouxas como novas matérias do terceiro ano. Por enquanto, não sei muito bem o que pensar. O professor Hagrid nos costumar dar apenas pequenos animais inofensivos no terceiro ano, como Tronquilhos e Grindylows, embora ele diga que no segundo semestre estudaremos Hipogrifos e Amassos! A professora Brent, de Estudos dos Trouxas, está listando objetos comuns no dia-a-dia trouxa, como televisões e computadores, coisas que eu conheço das minhas visitas à casa dos meus vizinhos trouxas._

_Enfim, a segunda razão pela qual eu não entrei em contato com vocês antes tem a ver com o fato de eu finalmente ter tido coragem para pedir para ver o túmulo de vocês – acho que eu contei a vocês que havia pedido na última carta. _

_Quando a professora McGonagall me chamou na sala dela, eu já tinha perdido a coragem de ver o túmulo de vocês há bastante tempo e estava decidido a dizer a ela que não queria mais. _

_(Mas, antes de dizer como foi a nossa conversa, eu preciso comentar no quanto a sala da diretora é sensacional! Os quadros dos diretores são a coisa mais legal, apesar de toda a sala ser extremamente interessante. Lembro-me de ver o quadro do professor Dumbledore me encarando, e ele não pareceu ter pena de mim em momento algum, era quase como se compreendesse.)_

_A professora pediu que eu me sentasse diante dela e começou a me falar sobre como ela se lembrava de quando conversamos sobre você, papai, e que se sentiu mal porque minha avó havia me proibido de visitar os túmulos de vocês. Ela disse que sentia muito por ter demorado tanto a responder o meu pedido e que isso aconteceu porque estivera viajando a serviço de Hogwarts. Depois, falou que já havia conversado com o professor Hagrid e que ele me acompanharia até os túmulos de vocês, mas que ele iria embora imediatamente depois, para me deixar sozinho com vocês._

_Eu me senti mal em dizer que não queria mais ir depois dela ter até conversado com o professor Hagrid a respeito do assunto. Ela deve ter captado alguma relutância em mim, pois disse a única coisa que me faria retomar a coragem:_

_- Tenho certeza que seus pais gostariam que você os visitasse, sr. Lupin. Eles ficarão orgulhosos._

_E eu queria mostrar que vocês podiam se orgulhar de mim, mas vocês não ficariam orgulhosos se eu continuasse a agir como um covarde. Portanto, no final da tarde, dois dias depois, eu saí do castelo para me encontrar com o professor Hagrid na porta da cabana dele. Não contei a ninguém onde estava indo por medo que alguém percebesse o meu receio e interpretassem como covardia – o que, de fato, era._

_Espero que não tenham se incomodado com o modo como eu estava me vestindo naquele dia. Eu quis vestir o uniforme de Hogwarts com as cores da hufflepuff para mostrar a você, mamãe, que eu estava na sua casa. Eu tentei, também, mudar meus cabelos para o azul-turquesa da foto que tenho de você, papai, me carregando ainda bebê, mas não pude – eu estava tão nervoso! –, por isso usei a cor natural dele, cor-de-palha. _

_O professor Hagrid disse que vocês gostariam da minha aparência, porque eu estava com as roupas da casa hufflepuff e estava incrivelmente parecido com você, papai, quando tinha a minha idade. Provavelmente, ele estava dizendo a verdade, pois parecia conhecer vocês; passou todo o caminho para o cemitério me contando sobre as vezes em que pegou você e seus amigos andando na floresta proibida, papai. Ele me disse que vocês sempre conseguiam distraí-lo e ele nunca os delatou para um professor, porque gostava do modo como o faziam rir. _

_Essas memórias me fizeram esquecer por um tempo o lugar para onde estávamos indo, fazia muito tempo desde que não ouvia algo novo sobre vocês. Estava ansioso por mais detalhes, mas, mais cedo do que eu gostaria, chegamos ao cemitério e Hagrid se calou. _

_Naquele momento, os meus sentimentos estavam confusos. Eu não sabia se tinha mais medo ou ansiedade. O professor me levou até o túmulo de vocês e saiu rapidamente para me dar mais privacidade. No túmulo de vocês está gravado que "o segredo do amor é maior do que o segredo da morte"__*__, que é uma frase que eu ainda não entendo muito bem, mas gosto porque dá a entender que o amor é maior que a morte, mais forte. E eu quero acreditar nisso._

_Naquela primeira vez, eu tentei bastante não chorar, espero que vocês não achem que sou fraco por não ter conseguido. Eu lia o nome de vocês e aquela frase que não entendia muito bem e não sentia mais orgulho de vocês por serem heróis, apenas sabia que preferia que tivessem sido covardes, mas estivessem ao meu lado. O que eu sei que era um pensamento egoísta e tudo mais, mas não pude me conter._

_Espero realmente não ter envergonhado vocês naquele momento, por causa do choro e por causa dos meus pensamentos egoístas. Contei ao Harry e ele disse que achava que vocês entenderiam, mas não tenho muita certeza. _

_Não sei quanto tempo fiquei diante do túmulo de vocês, chorando e apertando com força a minha última carta. Já era noite quando senti um movimento atrás de mim e me voltei – eu confesso que esperava ver vocês naquele momento, mesmo sendo um pensamento muito burro – e vi a vovó me olhando com tristeza e preocupação._

_Ela trazia flores, lírios azuis, que colocou diante do túmulo de vocês – depois ela me contou que gostava de levar flores coloridas para vocês, porque ela queria mostrar que não pensava em vocês de um jeito triste. Eu achei aquele o momento perfeito para colocar a minha carta também, o que eu fiz ainda chorando._

_Vovó me abraçou depois disso e contou que a professora McGonagall a havia consultado sobre eu ir ver o túmulo de vocês. Ela disse que estivera o tempo todo por perto, mas queria que eu tivesse um tempo sozinho com vocês. Para ser sincero, ela falou muito mais coisas, mas eu não me lembro bem, só me lembro que a abraçava com força, esperando que isso preenchesse o vazio dentro de mim. Mas o vazio não desaparecia._

_Eu só parei de chorar quando vovó começou a me contar uma história que nunca havia escutado sobre você, papai. Ela me contou sobre como você reagiu quando eu nasci, sobre como você chorou de felicidade e de medo, porque não sabia como seria o meu futuro como filho de um lobisomem e dois membros da Ordem da Fênix, e porque não sabia se eu herdaria a sua maldição. Então, quando vovó terminou de contar, ela me disse uma coisa da qual eu nunca vou esquecer:_

_- Ninguém é infalível, todo mundo tem alguma coisa pela qual vai chorar. Até o seu pai, até a sua mãe._

_E isso me fez chorar ainda mais, mas de um jeito mais natural, sem que eu tentasse controlar para não fazer vocês se envergonharem de mim. Quando eu fiz isso, o choro foi mais forte, mas não pareceu mais como se nunca fosse acabar e, logo, eu perdi a vontade de continuar chorando._

_Ok, eu sei que vocês vão saber por causa da textura do papel – será que vocês podem senti-la? –, por isso vou confessar que estou chorando agora. Lembrar-me daquele vazio ainda dói, porque eu sei que ele ainda está aqui em algum lugar._

_Enfim, desde aquele dia, eu tenho ido vê-los pelo menos uma vez por semana e não senti necessidade de escrever cartas até agora. Vocês provavelmente sabem tudo o que eu escrevi, mas as cartas não parecem completas se eu não conto tudo. Vocês entendem?_

_Nós estamos nas férias de Natal e eu tenho estado meio sentimental. Não sei muito bem o que está acontecendo, acho que é apenas porque eu contei o meu segredo à Lidh: eu tenho um fio do seu pelo, papai, de quando você se transformava em lobisomem. Já verifiquei com o Harry e ele pediu que um colega de trabalho especialista em caçar criaturas das trevas – mas não você, papai, apenas os lobisomens maus – confirmasse as minhas suspeitas._

_Lidh diz que é improvável que o bisavô dela fizesse uma varinha para mim com esse cerne. Mesmo você sendo um lobisomem bom. De todo modo, ela disse que conversaria com o bisavô dela e me daria uma resposta quando voltássemos das férias de Natal._

_As festas de Natal são bem agitadas, vovó e eu somos sempre convidados a participar da festa n'A Toca porque o Harry é meu padrinho e vocês eram amigos dos Weasley. É muito divertido, porque tem um monte de crianças por lá, embora apenas Victoire Weasley tenha uma idade próxima da minha: ela tem onze anos e está no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, na casa Ravenclaw._

_Mas a coisa mais divertida é ouvir histórias de vocês de pessoas que eu não costumo ver. Molly Weasley, que é mãe da esposa do Harry, sempre conta muita coisa sobre vocês. Fred e Percy, filhos dela, tem histórias muito diferentes das que sempre ouvi a respeito de como você, papai, era um bom professor. E Bill, que é o filho mais velho da Molly, sempre me conta a respeito das coisas que você, papai, disse para ele quando ele foi mordido pelo Greyback – mas ele não é um lobisomem, porque o Greyback não estava transformado quando mordeu ele._

_A comida também é ótima e eu sempre ganho muitos presentes. Esse ano, por exemplo: o Harry e a esposa dele, Ginny, me deram uma coruja, dizendo que estava na hora de eu usar a minha para mandar cartas para eles; vovó me deu, adivinhem!, uma televisão – ela diz que, agora que estou estudando os trouxas, ela se sente melhor em me dar algo deles –; Molly sempre faz suéteres para mim, como faz para todo mundo, mas elas são quentinhas e bonitas; Lidh me deu uma caixa com todos os meus doces favoritos,_

_Espero que estejam tendo um bom Natal onde vocês estão._

_Até a próxima carta,_

_Teddy Lupin_

_PS: Mandarei minha nova coruja, Scarlet, fazer a entrega dessa carta ao túmulo de vocês e, pela primeira vez, eu não pedi ao Harry para ler e corrigir a carta. Espero que não se importem com os erros que eu cometer, ainda não sou bom em escrever._

* * *

* Frase de Oscar Wilde

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá a todos! Começando com um agradecimento aos que comentaram, seguiram e favoritaram. Em especial ao (a) baah's, que comentou o último capítulo.

Peço perdão pela demora para atualizar essa fanfiction, a semana passada e a que começou hoje estão um pouco mais cheias do que o habitual, mas prometo atualizar essa fanfiction até o próximo domingo (dia 15 de setembro).

Esse é um capítulo que eu adorei escrever, principalmente a parte sobre o túmulo do Remus e da Tonks. Espero que tenham gostado! Não deixem de comentar o que acharam!


	4. Quarta Carta

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Estou mandando essa carta para contar tudo o que aconteceu, porque estamos nas férias de verão e eu não vou poder visitá-los por um tempo, mas eu tenho um monte de coisas para contar._

_Primeiro, eu consegui quatro "O" (Ótimos) nos meus N.O.M.s. Harry disse que ele recebeu apenas um "O" em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu realmente queria saber quantos "O" vocês receberam em seus N.O.M.s, então, eu perguntei por aí. Vovó disse que você, mamãe, recebeu dois (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração), mas ninguém sabe dizer quais foram as notas suas, papai. Harry diz que eu deveria perguntar à professora McGonagall, mas não garante que ela se lembre._

_Eu consegui meus "O" em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Estudo dos Trouxas. Meus "E" (Excede Expectativas) foram em Poções, Herbologia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Tirei "A" em Astronomia e História da Magia._

_Os últimos anos em Hogwarts têm sido muito divertidos. Harry me emprestou o Mapa do Maroto que você, papai, ajudou a fabricar. É muito útil, obrigada papai! Eu costumo usá-lo para pegar comida nas cozinhas à noite, sempre consulto o mapa para ver se tem algum adulto no caminho._

_Lidh costuma ir comigo e é bastante divertido quando ela vai, porque eu e ela nos sentamos com os elfos domésticos e conversamos com eles. São criaturas muito interessantes que vivem para cuidar dos humanos e parecem gostar muito da gente._

_Mais uma coisa importante que eu tenho para contar: eu fui escolhido como monitor da minha casa. Todos ficaram muito orgulhosos de mim, e o Harry ficou tão feliz que comprou uma vassoura de corrida. Talvez eu possa entrar no time de quadribol da Hufflepuff no próximo ano letivo, nunca se sabe. Vovó também ficou muito feliz, porque eu era o primeiro da família a ser monitor – nem ela, nem o vovô, nem você, mamãe, foram –, então ela me deu um conjunto de vestes de couro de dragão!_

_Harry me contou que você, papai, foi escolhido monitor também, o que me fez ficar ainda mais feliz!_

_Não sei exatamente porque eles me escolheram como monitor, já que eu faço muita bagunça e não gosto muito de seguir as regras. Talvez seja porque minhas notas são boas. Não sei. _

_Talvez vocês estejam curiosos a respeito do meu pedido à Lidh a respeito do pelo de lobisomem. Lidh diz que o bisavô dela entende que você, papai, não era um lobisomem mau, mas ele disse que varinhas fabricadas com pelo de lobisomem são extremamente perigosas, independentemente da índole do lobisomem. Ele diz que esse tipo de varinha é extremamente imprevisível e que seria preciso uma madeira particularmente leal e amistosa para equilibrá-lo._

_Lidh tem tentado convencê-lo desde então. Ela diz que o bisavô dela sente muita vontade de fazer qualquer experiência que tenha a ver com varinhas, mas ele é particularmente contrário à fabricação de varinhas tão perigosas, principalmente depois de um tempo sendo torturado por Voldemort._

_Tenho medo que vocês não gostem do que estou fazendo. Harry diz que eu sou jovem demais para ter uma varinha tão poderosa e que eu devo aguardar mais alguns anos. Ele diz que é até bom, porque, se eu esperar, talvez Lidh possa fabricar para mim quando ela aprender como se faz isso. _

_Mas eu estou aqui falando de notas da escola e varinhas porque estou com medo de abordar o assunto que me fez querer escrever essa carta. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas confessar uma coisa para alguém – mesmo que seja uma pessoa que não tenha nada a ver com o fato confessado – faz com que ela pareça mais verdadeira. De todo modo, eu vou dizer, porque seria muito bobo não falar para vocês: eu estou gostando de uma pessoa. _

_É uma garota do meu ano chamada Elizabeth White. Ela é da casa Ravenclaw, mas nós dividimos o caldeirão na aula de poções há dois anos e somos um pouco amigos. _

_Não contei isso para ninguém, porque descobri logo antes de vir passar as férias de verão em casa, na última aula de poções, quando o professor estava nos mostrando sobre poções do amor e eu percebi que o cheiro da poção tinha a ver com perfume dela. Uma forma meio boba de se descobrir que se gosta de alguém, eu acho._

_Quando cheguei a minha casa, eu pensei muito sobre o assunto. Acho que a vovó pensa que eu estou doente ou algo assim, porque ela sempre pergunta o que está acontecendo e porque eu estou passando tanto tempo trancado em meu quarto. Mas eu não tive coragem de dizer que estou gostando de uma garota, porque eu sei que a conversa que se seguiria seria bastante desconfortável._

_Acho que, de fato, estou ficando doente. Não consigo comer, não consigo dormir direito, mal consigo sair da minha cama. Passo todo o dia incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa se não ela. O amor está se transformando em doença, vício. E é esquisito, porque, na maior parte do tempo, ele só faz eu ficar nervoso._

_Se vocês estivessem vivos, provavelmente eu não seria capaz de conversar sobre isso com vocês também. Sei que é meio bobo sentir vergonha disso, porque todo mundo já se sentiu assim pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas a ideia de que alguém possa saber e rir de mim faz eu me sentir meio vulnerável. Isso é normal?_

_O verão está muito quente esse ano – em uma temperatura que normalmente faz as pessoas desejarem se divertir em uma piscina ou, quando há essa possibilidade, no mar –, mas acho que vocês não sentem isso de onde vocês estão. Sempre imagino aí como um lugar muito bonito e confortável, um lugar de sonhos. _

_Com amor,_

_Teddy Lupin_

_PS.: Após escrever essa carta, eu senti como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de meus ombros. Voltei a sentir fome habitualmente, embora continue sonhando com ela e acordando no meio da noite com uma sensação estranha em meu corpo. Então, preciso agradecer a vocês: obrigado!_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Peço perdão pela demora para postar esse capítulo.

Infelizmente, as duas últimas semanas tem sido tudo a respeito de pensar na minha vida daqui para frente (o próximo capítulo dessa fic será muito a respeito disso, coincidentemente) e eu tenho tido pouco tempo para escrever de fato.

Há mais dois capítulos pela frente e um epilogo que estou ansiosa para escrever desde que comecei a fanfiction.

O próximo capítulo virá, eu espero, na semana que vem, conforme combinado. O mais tardar dia 28/09.

Não deixem de comentar o que estão achando!


	5. Quinta Carta

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Eu estou me sentindo um pouco nostálgico nos últimos tempos, recordando-me de tudo o que passei durante a minha vida, tudo que me levou ao agora. Na verdade, é um sentimento que todos os meus amigos estão compartilhando, mas acho que é mais forte em mim. A razão disso: restam apenas poucos meses até que eu me forme e deixe Hogwarts para sempre. _

_São as minhas últimas férias de Natal e resolvi passá-las no castelo, como a maior parte das pessoas do meu ano. Portanto, eu poderia visitar vocês em seus túmulos, mas eu sinto algo bom escrevendo para vocês, como se estivesse revivendo a experiência de escrever aquela primeira carta. Vocês se lembram? _

_A sensação de estar nos últimos meses antes que eu tenha que deixar Hogwarts para sempre é muito estranha. Até o final do semestre passado, eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas quando a professora Webb passou a lista para que as pessoas que fossem ficar em Hogwarts durante as férias de Natal assinassem, eu me toquei: esse seria o último Natal que poderia passar em Hogwarts. _

_Como eu disse, é estranho pensar nisso. A maior parte das pessoas está sentindo apenas nostalgia e uma vontade maluca de aproveitar até o último segundo – o que muitas vezes faz com que elas ajam de modo muito idiota, pregando peças nos nossos colegas mais jovens e mesmo nos professores –, mas é diferente para mim, porque Hogwarts é onde vocês moram e eu me sinto como se estivesse deixando a minha casa para sempre._

_Sei que é um sentimento bobo, afinal, eu tenho a casa da minha avó e tenho a casa do Harry e sei que, embora vocês estejam aqui fisicamente, em espírito estão comigo onde eu estiver. Eu sei! Mas é impossível não sentir algo parecido com tristeza – embora eu tenha certeza que não é exatamente isso – quando eu passo pela estátua da fênix logo no hall de entrada e toco os nomes de vocês, como faço desde o primeiro café da manhã que tomei na escola. _

_Estou me preparando para tentar os N.I.E.M.s e, como quero ser auror como o Harry, eu tenho que tirar excelentes notas. Isso não me preocupa tanto quanto preocupa os meus colegas, eu sempre tirei boas notas e sei que tenho a capacidade de passar no exame para me tornar auror, Harry já me contou como é. Estou apenas um pouco mais preocupado com Herbologia, pois tenho tirado A (Aceitável) nos últimos dois anos e eu preciso tirar pelo menos EE (Excede Expectativas) para ser admitido. _

_Eu tenho passado muito tempo nas cozinhas conversando com os elfos domésticos que participaram da Batalha de Hogwarts, tantos anos atrás. Já ouvi a história daquela batalha muitas vezes, mas é sempre interessante escutar novas versões, e a dos elfos é completamente diferente de tudo que já ouvi._

_Além disso, é ótimo estar no castelo. Todos do meu ano estão aqui e estamos nos divertindo muito, a maior parte de nós se esqueceu das antigas rivalidades e começamos a trabalhar juntos para tornar tudo o mais divertido possível. Mesmo quando o assunto é quadribol._

_Embora estejam todos muito nostálgicos a respeito da escola, nós – eu também! – estamos ansiosos para começar nossas vidas como adultos, fazendo planos para nossas carreiras. _

_Lidh vai começar a trabalhar em tempo integral com o bisavô dela, ela está ansiosa para isso e para poder começar a pesquisar sobre madeiras a fim de criar a varinha com o pelo de lobisomem. Ela diz que tem _certeza _de que deve haver algo para balancear a varinha, torná-la menos rebelde._

_Há um garoto da Ravenclaw, Klaus Sullivan, que também está tentando entrar para o esquadrão de aurores do ministério, eu e ele passamos muito tempo juntos praticando feitiços e conversando sobre tudo o que vamos fazer quando nos tornarmos aurores. É muito divertido falar sobre isso com alguém da minha idade._

_Eu comecei a namorar Victoire Weasley nas últimas férias de verão. Ela não quer que ninguém saiba, por enquanto, e não entendo muito bem a razão, pois sei que todos da família vão ficar realmente felizes. Bom, talvez não exatamente felizes, mas aliviados porque me conhecem e tudo mais. _

_De todo modo, eu não sei muito bem o que pensar a respeito de namorar a Vic. Ela sempre teve uma queda por mim, mas eu nunca dei muita atenção, afinal, a gente cresceu junto e não é como se eu a visse como mais do que uma prima. Entretanto, de uns dois anos para cá, ela cresceu e se tornou uma bela mulher e isso me fez mais sensível aos sentimentos dela. Eu só acho que deveria haver mais sobre namorar uma garota, talvez eu não a ame de verdade, apenas talvez. Vou esperar para ver._

_Essa carta ficou muito menor que as outras, eu não sei exatamente a razão disso, talvez eu tenha pouco a dizer. Não sei, há tanto pela frente que falar sobre o passado tem parecido muito irrelevante, embora eu tenha sentido muita necessidade disso._

_Sim, é uma contradição, mas a vida tem se tornado exatamente isso: uma grande contradição._

_Com amor,_

_Teddy Lupin_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Certo, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo da fanfiction.

Sinto muito que esse capítulo tenha saído significativamente menor que os outros, eu passei um par de meses nele, mas acho que não era para ser mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado dele!

O próximo capítulo na semana que vem: sexta, sábado ou domingo.

Abraços e não deixem de comentar.


	6. Sexta Carta

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Há muito não escrevo a vocês ou os visito em Hogwarts. Sinto dizer que foi apenas uma questão de falta de tempo, pois, embora eu ainda viva com a minha avó, todos esperam que eu me comporte como adulto desde que eu me formei em Hogwarts, de modo que eu tenho tentado crescer, caminhar os primeiros passos rumo à minha independência._

_Amanhã, eu vou fazer meu último exame para me tornar um auror e estou muito, muito ansioso. É injusto que um dia de teste possa colocar a perder dois anos inteiros de intenso treinamento. Caso eu não passe – e tenho certeza que você, mamãe, sabe disso –, terei que refazer todo o processo. Portanto, não sinto vergonha em admitir, estou muito nervoso._

_Preciso contar a vocês, primeiramente, a respeito da minha formatura em Hogwarts. Foi uma cerimônia maravilhosa e muito emocionante para nós, formandos, e também para a professora McGonagall – que estava se aposentando. Eu tive que fazer muita força para não chorar na frente de todo mundo, mas, quando tudo acabou, eu fui até o cemitério onde vocês estão e, tenho certeza que vocês sabem, chorei até me acabar. _

_Harry se juntou a mim algum tempo depois. Ele disse que vovó queria vir ficar ao meu lado naquele momento, mas padrinho pediu a ela que o deixasse cuidar disso. Então, contou-me pela primeira vez a respeito do dia em que _ele _pisou na escola pela última vez como estudante. Harry me falou que foi durante o sexto ano dele, e ele andou por esses mesmos jardins, completamente desnorteado, sabendo que haveria trevas nos tempos que se seguiriam àquele. _

_Nesses jardins, assistindo o enterro do diretor Albus Dumbledore, seu maior protetor, Harry disse que viu desaparecer a sua juventude, ele soube que precisaria abandonar Hogwarts, sua casa, e encarar o mundo em prol de uma chance de derrotar Voldemort e cessar o sofrimento pelo qual quase todo o mundo bruxo passava naquele momento. Por isso, Harry disse, vovó aceitou que fosse _ele _a vir falar comigo: por que ninguém sabia melhor o quanto é difícil virar as costas para Hogwarts e enfrentar o mundo._

_Quando Harry terminou a sua história, nos encaramos por alguns segundos e, então, ele se voltou para o túmulo de vocês, ajoelhou-se e começou a conversar com vocês – da mesma maneira como _eu _faço! Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que não era a única pessoa no mundo que fazia isso._

_Ele falou, principalmente, sobre mim. Eu lembro até hoje as palavras dele, pois me marcaram bastante. Harry me chamou de nobre e corajoso, de brilhante e gentil. Contou a respeito de como eu sempre me preocupara em saber tudo sobre vocês para saber como deixá-los orgulhosos e como ele sabia que eu tivera muito sucesso em fazer isso, pois fora o melhor da minha turma e era sempre educado e prestativo com as pessoas._

_Tenho certeza que vocês sabem isso, pois estavam lá, mas quero falar a respeito, de todo modo. Eu me senti tão feliz em ouvir o Harry falando de mim para vocês daquela maneira! Acho que ele exagerou um pouco nas minhas qualidades, mas eu não me importo, porque realmente quero que vocês pensem bem de mim._

_De todo modo, quando Harry parou de falar, nós ficamos alguns momentos diante da morada de vocês e, depois, em silêncio, nos voltamos para o castelo, onde jantamos juntos._

_Depois disso, veio o intenso treinamento para eu me tornar auror. Obtive notas muito boas nos meus exames, de modo que estava qualificado a tentar o ingresso. Apesar disso, eu precisava trilhar um caminho difícil até que pudesse me considerar auror, precisava passar por todo o treinamento e todos os testes._

_Nesse meio tempo, Victoire brigou comigo. Aparentemente, eu passava tempo _demais _estudando e não me importava mais em sair com ela e aproveitar a nossa juventude enquanto podíamos – palavras dela, não minhas. Eu achei injusto que Victoire se prendesse a uma pessoa que não podia se dedicar a ela o tanto quanto ela desejava e rompi nosso namoro. _

_Victoire ficou furiosa e não falou comigo por várias semanas, até que, alguns meses depois, ela apareceu com um novo namorado e deixou a raiva de lado e começou a me tratar como um primo ou um velho amigo. Talvez vocês pensem que eu me senti mal quando surgiu um namorado novo, mas ela parecia feliz e estava me tratando bem novamente, então eu não pude sentir nada mais que felicidade por ela e por nossa recém-conquistada amizade._

_Falando em amizade, preciso contar a vocês a respeito do pelo de lobisomem e da varinha. _

_Lidh vem aprendendo muito com o avô dela nos últimos anos. Ela nunca contou a ele que planeja fabricar a varinha com o pelo de lobisomem para mim, mas acho que ele desconfia, pois deixou o aprendizado a respeito das madeiras que_ _poderiam_ _equilibrar a agressividade que o pelo do lobisomem provoca em uma varinha. _

_De todo modo, é necessária uma vida inteira para aprender tudo o que há para se saber sobre varinhas, e outra para aprender coisas que ninguém ainda sabe – ou foi o que Lidh me conto. Ela está apenas trilhando os primeiros passos, mas já ajudou o Sr. Ollivander a fabricar algumas. _

_O pelo está com Lidh, de toda maneira. Ela diz que está estudando a natureza dele – não me perguntem como, eu nunca entendi muito bem como se faz para fabricar varinhas. Eu espero que logo possa tê-lo! Seria como se eu tivesse você sempre ao meu lado, papai – embora eu saiba que vocês sempre estão, seria bom ter algo mais físico; não sei se vocês me compreendem._

_Provavelmente, não vou escrever mais por um bom tempo. Caso eu passe no exame, vou ficar muito ocupado aprendendo a ser um auror de verdade na prática, embora Voldemort tenha partido há tanto tempo, ainda existem bruxos que seguem os ideais dele e, às vezes, eles tocam o terror por aí. Também estão encontrando alguma dificuldade em controlar alguns seguidores do Greyback – o que me deixa furioso, porque são esses lobisomens idiotas que fazem todo mundo odiar _todos _os lobisomens, mesmo os bons._

_Se eu não passar no exame, provavelmente ficarei ocupado estudando para o próximo. Como não encontrei tempo para escrever para vocês antes, não tenho esperanças que conseguirei na segunda vez – na qual estarei estudando _ainda _mais! Espero que vocês me entendam._

_Mas sempre encontrarei tempo para visitá-los em Hogwarts. Isso eu prometo!_

_Com todo amor do mundo,_

_Teddy Lupin_

_PS: Acabei de reler a minha carta antes de enviá-la para vocês e vi que não contei a vocês que Lidh me beijou há cerca de dois meses. Eu nunca imaginaria que ela gostava de mim dessa maneira e fiquei surpreso quando percebi que também gostava dela dessa maneira. Engraçado como essas coisas acontecem. Eu estou bem e estou feliz agora, mesmo que eu não passe no exame. Tudo graças a vocês: obrigado!_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu sou muito agradecida à Mickky por ter gentilmente comentado! Muito obrigada!

Trazendo esse capítulo um pouco mais cedo do que o esperado. Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de comentar, ok?

O epílogo sai, no mais tardar, domingo (dia das crianças).


	7. Epílogo

_"But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are"*_

_Querido Teddy,_

_Você vem nos escrevendo há algum tempo e nunca sentimos necessidade de responder, porque você, muito amado e inteligente, nunca precisou que te déssemos respostas: quando não as encontrava, havia sempre um alguém que te ajudava. O fato é que você precisava mais de ser ouvido do que de ouvir._

_Agora, entretanto, a vida adulta está bem diante de você e, de alguma forma, sabemos que o momento de escrever cartas para nós acabou. Isso nos deixa com um sentimento bom e ruim, simultaneamente, por que sentiremos a sua falta, mas é com alegria que recebemos o homem que sempre houve dentro de você._

_Queremos oferecer, primeiramente, congratulações por seu resultado no exame final para auror. Você, que é inteligente, educado e muito doce, sempre foi motivo de orgulho para nós, mas agora que você é um homem e essa é a hora do seu triunfo, nossos sorrisos são os maiores de nossa existência. Não há alegria maior para um pai ou uma mãe do que ver a sua criança caminhando triunfante após uma longa jornada._

_Eu – que um dia fui Remus,_marauder_e lobisomem, mas hoje sou apenas pai – estou feliz em saber que você possui uma parte de mim junto com você. Eu não preciso que você possua essa varinha para estar sempre ao seu lado – e sei que você sabe disso –, mas entendo que algo concreto muitas vezes se faz necessário e eu realmente não me importo. Apenas tenho uma certeza: toda aquela busca pela madeira ideal para equilibrar a varinha era desnecessária, pois você bastava._

_Estamos muito felizes com o anuncio de seu noivado. Não nos lembramos do nome da garota, nomes não são importantes onde estamos, pois não são eles que nos representam. Mas nós a conhecemos – como não poderia deixar de acontecer, levando em conta que estivemos sempre com você – e sabemos que não há pessoa melhor para estar ao seu lado durante essa longa jornada chamada vida._

_Sabemos que o tempo das cartas acabou, mas queremos que você saiba que, quando se sentir perdido e desejar retornar ao começo, você sempre poderá nos escrever, e nós o acolheremos com os corações abertos e um sorriso no rosto._

_Ao seu lado enquanto houver amor por nós em seu coração,_

_Papai e Mamãe_

_PS: "O tempo é a imagem móvel da eternidade imóvel"**_

* * *

*"Mas diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre/ E eu corro pro começo/Correndo em círculos, perseguindo nossas caudas/ Voltando a ser como éramos" (The Scientist - Coldplay)

**Frase escrita por Platão

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Finalmente, estou postando o último capítulo dessa fanfiction. Eu espero realmente que tenham gostado de ler esse desfecho como gostei de escrevê-lo e peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem. Estou muito feliz com o _feedback _e agradeço imensamente a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritara e/ou seguiram a fanfiction!

Por favor, digam-me o que acharam do desfecho por comentário e não deixem de ler e acompanhar minhas outras fanfictions. Começarei, a partir da próxima semana, a tradução de uma fanfiction chamada Invisible, da autora SweetDeamon.

Agradeço a todos! Até a próxima!


End file.
